


The Quiet Game

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts: loud and voice. </p>
<p>A slightly early Valentine for my bb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virkatjol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/gifts).



Claudia's loud. 

She doesn't mean to be, but when Ben is on his knees with his head between her legs he can't muffle the sounds she makes. He has two fingers buried in her and his mouth on her clit and no way to keep her from calling out his name, moaning, making those sounds that are so hot and so damning at he same time. 

He's not sure how to discourage her; part of him doesn't even want to. Nothing gets him hard like her voice purring his name, but the last thing he wants is Gigi coming to invite Claudia to lunch only to have her accidentally overhear - and Gigi is a best case scenario. 

With every pass of his tongue over her cunt she gets louder under he has to. He leans back, and she whimpers and looks at him with those big eyes, needy and pleading. "Ben!" Oh, shit, she's _whining_... he puts a hand between his legs and palms his dick inside the leather trousers. 

"You gotta be quiet, Claude," he says, halfway to whining himself because his chin is wet and he can taste her and she smells so good...

She sulks at him and slumps back against the sofa, lifting her foot and pressing it between her legs, nuzzling at the bulge with her heel. "But I don't want to." 

He has a flash of brilliance; what's the best way to get Claudia to do something? "Bet you couldn't, anyway." 

"I know exactly what you're doing," she balks. "And you're wrong, anyway. I could, too." 

"Then show me." He grins at her and spreads her thighs with his hands, giving her something to press against against when he licks up her slit and tongues her clit. 

Claudia gasps and flings an arm over her mouth but her hips still get the message across, bucking up against his mouth. She was close before and it doesn't take long until he's driving her right back to the edge, fingers sinking into her and rocking in and out, a pale imitation of his cock driving into her but enough combined with the hard suction and circling tongue. She gasps and reaches out, fingers sinking into her just barely long enough to get a grip on, forcing his head down closer. She still says nothing but her breaths get higher and higher and she lets out a soft gasp and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip to try and still the keening as shudders wrack her body. Ben stays steady, tongue petting over the throbbing little bundle of nerves, feeling the spasms of her orgasm from the inside and the outside at once. 

He gentles her through it, moving his fingers first and then his mouth with one last kiss right to her clit. He rises, knees cracking a little from kneeling for so long, puts his arms on the back of the couch and leans over her. She meets the kiss greedily, always loving the taste of herself on his tongue. 

"You can talk now," Ben says. 

"No," she says. She reaches up and grasps his shirt with both hands, pulling him tumbling down onto the couch. She crawls into his lap and kisses him again, hands reaching between them to work open the leathers. She winks at him and then mimics his earlier position, kneeling between his legs. "I've got something else I'd rather do with my mouth right now."


End file.
